


Onto A New Day

by Woofie



Series: New Memories [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, Honestly Let's Just Give Them All Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's OMORI, One Shot, Secret Ending, So Does Basil, Spoilers, Sunny needs a hug, True Ending, duh - Freeform, good ending, no beta we die like mari, obviously, post true ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofie/pseuds/Woofie
Summary: “I have to tell you something,”The start of the end. Featuring, but not limited to: Hero punching Sunny, a lot of regret, and apologies.
Relationships: Aubrey & Sunny (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Hero & Sunny (OMORI), Kel & Sunny (OMORI)
Series: New Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 197





	Onto A New Day

_“I have to tell you something.”_

There’s eerie silence stretched through the room, weaving into the smallest of crevices and blocking out the normal hospital chatter. Sunny keeps his head downcast, carefully observing every tile. He can’t bring himself to look up and meet the eyes of his childhood friends. He barely managed to choke out the truth without crying and he was sure if he looked up the dams would break loose. 

“This is a joke, right?” Kel asked into the silence. Sunny didn’t move his gaze from the floor. His entire body felt numb. He had faced the guilt, faced himself, knowing the potential consequences. It went through his mind over and over, whirling thoughts depicting the one outcome he had wanted to avoid for the years he’d kept Mari’s death hidden. His eyes burned and his throat clamped down painfully. Sunny didn’t deserve to cry, all things considered. 

He saw the movement of shadow against the linoleum before he felt it. Pain erupted around his nose and Sunny found himself falling, not unlike how he often fell in his dreams. He hit the ground roughly, cradling a newly bleeding nose. Hero stood stiff in front of him, body splayed as evidence of who had hit him and it hurt. Not the physical pain, but the harsh pangs that stabbed at his heart and made his stomach do flips. Sunny felt nauseous, staring up at Hero.

“Hero!”

“What the hell?!”

Two mirroring shouts from Basil's bedside and a quiet whimper from the boy himself made Sunny shrink into himself. He wanted to go home.

“You--!” Hero sounded more angry than he reasoned was possible. For a moment, Sunny thought back to the brief conversation he and Kel had had in the cemetery. How Hero had lashed out at his own brother at some point, driven by grief and some type of misplaced resentment. Sunny hadn’t grasped fully the severeness of it, but suddenly it all made sense. “You let me believe…both of you…”

His voice caught. Sunny could only avert his gaze elsewhere. Hero choked, as if the words he wanted to say were stuck deep within his throat, and stormed past Sunny’s grounded form. Kel, quick on the uptake, rushed after his brother, calling his name in desperation. Sunny was left with Aubrey and Basil, one of which he was sure would be the next to punch him (it wouldn’t be the first time after all).

“‘m sorry,” he looked up, rubbing his aching face and smearing blood in the process. Aubrey didn’t say anything, just stared down at him looking sick to her stomach. She approached and Sunny prepared for some type of retribution. Except, Aubrey only pursed her lips and kept walking, right out of the hospital room.

Shakily, Sunny stood up. He sniffed, trying not to grimace at the blood and snot that came down his throat. He looked at Basil, who hadn’t said anything yet, and felt some type of relief when the boy simply offered a pained smile. It wasn’t exactly what he needed after the previous exchange, but it was enough. It was a voiceless action that simply reaffirmed what he’d said out loud all those years ago.

_“I’m here for you,”_

His heart still ached painfully, long outdoing his surely broken nose, but he felt better. The shadows regressed back into their own plane of nothingness and Sunny felt oddly free. He could keep going through the pain, for now.

Tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, Sunny offered up his own smile.

<3

Aubrey was the first to visit after the truth. She sauntered into his room, holding a fresh vase of flowers, looking almost embarrassed to be there. She sat by his bed and didn’t say anything for a long while. Sunny could only stare at his lap and nervously loop his fingers between each other, wondering what she wanted from him.

“I…” she visibly hesitated. “I’m sorry that I left you.”

Sunny looked up and met her eyes. They held no anger, just a type of wary understanding. He felt his pulse quicken in preparation.

“I almost did the same thing to Basil,” she paused, “and you.”

Sunny’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“At the pond when I pushed Basil. You both could have died. If Hero hadn’t been there, I probably…” she didn’t continue.

“But…” Sunny was cut off before he could even offer up some type of defense. 

“Don’t try and excuse it, Sunny! I don’t want to hear it from you of all people.” Aubrey snapped warningly. “Just take it how it is. I’m not going to hound you about--” she pulled in a slight breath, “--it. Because I understand that I was probably seconds away from being in the same exact situation, just under different circumstances.”

Sunny felt his throat constrict, the tell-tale sign of tears to come, “You’re not mad?”

“I’m pissed, actually. I’m pissed beyond belief.” she stated flatly. 

Sunny couldn’t find it in himself to laugh because somehow it felt fitting. Instead, he sniffled, stumbled over his words, and cried, “Thank you.”

<3

Kel came out of nowhere while Sunny was waiting for the finalization of his hospital release. His mother was in another room, talking to the doctor and going over technicalities while he settled himself in the waiting room.

“Sunny,” his familiar voice carried over the hospital chatter. He looked mostly the same, if not a little tense around the shoulders. Sunny could only guess the many reasons for that. “You’re leaving today, right?”

“Yeah…” Sunny was leaving. His hospital stay had about ruined the schedule his mother had put together for the move. He couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about it considering his stay had a direct correlation to stopping Basil from ending his own life. He would never regret losing his eye for that same reason.

“Do you think you could…stay for one more night?” Kel sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he plopped himself into the seat next to Sunny. 

“Why?” he blinked.

“It’s just…” he frowned, “It doesn’t feel right for you to just up and leave without…” _resolving the tension_ went unsaid. “It feels like we’re just repeating everything again. Except this time, you won’t be around in four years.”

“Is that what you want?” Sunny murmured questionably. 

“Not really,” Kel huffed, “I want to know why. Why you lied, why you thought that we…” he trailed off, “I want to apologize. For leaving you, and Basil too, to deal with everything. I want to apologize for not trying to bring you outside sooner because I never did really say sorry for that.” Sunny keeps his eyes on the rest of the people in the waiting room, “I really just want us to be friends again. We were there, for a moment, before this…”

“Oh,” was all Sunny could push out. Kel was right. Before he’d wrestled Basil out of committing the unthinkable, it had felt like old times. Or as close as they could get to old times without Mari and with Basil holding himself up in his room. He swallowed.

“Hero…” he wasn’t sure how to ask.

“He’s really mad.” Sunny deflated, “I was too, you know. But I talked to Basil and now I’m talking to you and I think I get it.” Kel reached out and settled a soft hand on Sunny’s shoulder. It felt comforting through the fabric of his shirt. “We were just kids. I don’t think…I don’t think that I could have done much different.”

“Thanks…” he refused to cry in the middle of the waiting room.

“That’s what friends are for, Sunny.” Kel gave the most honest, accepting smile Sunny could have hoped for. “So how about staying for another night? Dinner at my house, for real this time.”

<3

Dinner is, for a lack of better word, awkward. Sunny spends most of it avoiding Hero. It isn’t very hard to do considering they sit on the opposite ends of the table with no intention of looking at each other. Basil sits next to him with both Aubrey and Kel flanking his other side. Kel and Hero’s parents, seemingly unaware of the tense situation, lighten the table’s mood with casual conversation. Sunny is fairly certain they have a good idea of what’s going on considering Basil is on suicide watch and he is still wrapped in bandages but regardless they do well playing oblivious.

Dinner ends with no embarrassing outbursts or anything similarly stressful. It’s almost a relief, until Hero steps into Sunny’s path when he leaves the bathroom later in the night. He looks steeled, as if he’d spent hours rehearsing what he planned to say. Sunny wouldn’t have been surprised if that were the case.

“You know, I thought it was my fault.” he started, expression not changing. “I thought I hadn’t been good enough, that I should have noticed something, that I was part of the reason she killed herself.”

Sunny swallowed his apology.

“Why? Why did you have to reveal it now, when everything started going the right way for once? When I finally started to let go?” he demanded. “Why couldn’t you have just kept it a secret? It would have been better for everyone.”

Sunny nodded but said nothing. It would have been better for everybody--except Basil. And himself. If he had never said the truth…

Sunny felt sick.

If he had never told the truth, he doubted he would have left the hospital alive.

Unable to properly voice his thoughts, whether they mattered to Hero or not, Sunny could only stare at his feet.

Hero left him alone after that. It hurt, but Sunny would push through the pain and keep going. He still had Kel and Aubrey and Basil, even if it was only for the night before he left town completely, and that was enough.

It might take weeks, it might take months, or even years, but he was sure Hero wouldn’t hate him forever. Sunny would wait another four years if he had to.

<3

He left town feeling okay, a cell phone clutched tightly in his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a full conversation with my one friend about how each character would react to the truth and we mutually agreed Hero would punch Sunny (but i think that's mutual through most of the fandom so). 
> 
> originally, i wasn't going to write anything for this fandom because i think the game ends off perfectly and there's not a lot of room to write anything outside of a post-ending wrap-up or wholesome/angsty drabbles or whatever. but i got this inspiration and i decided it was worth it. this fandom needs more comfort. literally everything is hurt no comfort and i like soft things so let me through i'm here to serve.
> 
> okay so i know its less comfort and more acceptance but let me have this, okay? maybe ill do a second bit with snuggles and all that wholesome shit
> 
> my bad if anybody seems ooc, i played through the game once (took about 18 hours and didn't explore everything cuz i was rushed on time) and while i think the default experience gives you a good idea of all the characters, i took liberties here and there.
> 
> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
